1. Field
The following description relates to an interleaving processing technology for improving transmission performance of a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the major advantages of a digital communication system is that data can be transmitted without distortion due to noise as long as “zero”s and “one”s can clearly be distinguished from one another. However, if these values are changed due to severe instantaneous noise, a mobile communication system can make more serious errors than its analog counterpart.
One method commonly used to increase resistance to this instantaneous noise is interleaving. Interleaving is performed to rearrange the order of each predetermined portion of a transmitted data stream so that bits lost from the middle of the data stream due to instantaneous noise can be recovered. This is a channel coding method used to prevent deterioration of a received signal due to burst errors that may occur in a wireless channel.
A conventional interleaver includes a memory, and interleaved data is output from the memory only when the memory is filled with the interleaved data. Accordingly, data processing is delayed while data is recorded on the memory. In the case of high-speed data transmission, this delay in data processing causes deterioration of transmission performance and thus needs to be remedied.